


Awkward and Oblivious

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [78]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Awkward and Oblivious

You were in the middle of a party at Ashton’s apartment, and Michael was finally by himself. You figured this was your chance to finally tell him you like him. You walked over to him, and you could feel your heart racing. You had practiced what you were going to say a few times under your breath, you were ready for this. Michael waved as you walked up and you smiled, “Hey!” Then it occurred to you, you completely forgot what you were going to say. You made small talk with him while you searched your brain for the right thing to say. At some point it occurred to you that you weren’t really paying attention to the conversation and somehow you two were talking about cheese.You decided to drop the subject of cheese and tell him flat out. The worst he could do was say he didn’t feel the same, right? 

“So, speaking of things that are cheesy, I just wanted to tell you that I mean- your just really cute.”

Michael smiled, “Aw thanks, it’s the cat phone case huh?”

You giggled, “I mean yeah, the phone case, but like, y’know, you’re like REALLY REALLY cute.”

He gave you a weird look, “And I REALLY REALLY appreciate that?”

He clearly was not getting this. This wasn’t the first time you had tried to tell him you liked him. You remembered the time you asked him out to a concert and he said no because he didn’t want to take a ticket from you. This wasn’t going to be easy, but you were determined to get your point across to him.

“I really like you Michael.”

He glanced up from his phone and smiled, “I like you too y/n, you always recommend good music.”

You smiled awkwardly, “Oh, right, yeah.”

This led into an entire conversation about new bands that he had heard about online. For twenty minutes you stood there and listened to him talk about guitar solos and the evolution of them. You didn’t mind, you loved hearing him talk about his passions. However, it would’ve been nice if he noticed that you were trying to talk about your feelings towards him. You waited until he was done talking to try again. You reached out to touch his arm, but as soon as you did, you once again forgot what you were going to say.

“Michael, I like your you.”

He laughed, “You like my me?”

You blushed and thumped your forehead, “I meant that I like your -” your mind went blank again, “you-ness.”

Michael tried not to laugh too hard, “my what?”

You took your hand away from Michael’s arm and tried not to become too flustered. You sighed, “Michael, I am trying to say that I like you.” He looked confused, “You already said tha- oh” it clicked in his brain, “OH, Y/N, FUCK, SORRY.” You were covering your face and trying not to show how embarrassed you were. Michael reached out to move your hands and grinned, “I’m an idiot, I’m sorry. For the record though, I like your you-ness too.” You looked up and him, and saw that he was blushing just as much as you were. Michael looked towards the door, “Do you wanna leave and maybe just go grab a drink downtown?” You smiled as he held your hand, “that sounds great.”


End file.
